Legend of Korra: Childhood Friends AU
by ijedi
Summary: Hiroshi decided to establish another branch to his company, in the Southern Water Tribe. Asami, Hiroshi, and Yasuko travel to the Southern Water Tribe. Korra and Asami become friends. This is set before Book 1: Air. Korra just began her training. Arc 1: Red Lotus ( Red Lotus will try to kidnap Korra at the end of the Arc 1)
1. Journey to the Southern Water Tribe

Chapter 1

In a large estate, a family of three was packing, as they prepared to go on a long journey. "Yasuko, did you put my toolkit?" asked Hiroshi

"Yes, did you really think that I would forget to put your toys for you to tinker with while we will be away?" asked the woman with black hair as she looked at her husband.

"Thank you, I cannot imagine a life without you in it," smiled the man as his wife smiled.

"Well, we still have more time to prepare," spoke Yasuko, as the two adults were packing their belongings.

A quiet voice spoke in the doorway. "Mommy, daddy, I cannot sleep," spoke a six years old little girl with black hair and green eyes, as she entered the room in her pajamas.

"Asami, your father and I are packing for our trip. Why don't you go take a nap?" smiled Yasuko

"But mommy," spoke Asami

"Your mother is right. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow, and you should go sleep," spoke Hiroshi

"But what about my friends? Can they come too?" inquired Asami curiously.

"I am sorry honey, but they cannot. But don't worry, you will find plenty of new friends at the South Pole," spoke Yasuko, and Asami nodded, leaving the room.

The young girl sighed. She knew that she would probably make many new friends, but she was still worried. She had many friends at her school, and she felt very unhappy leaving them. Asami climbed into her bed, and began reading some engineering book, before falling asleep.

Asami's parents continued to pack up. "Do we have to go? Asami will miss her friends, and frankly, I have never visited the Southern Tribe," spoke Yasuko

"I know, Yasuko, but it would be a great opportunity for us to expand Future Industries. Besides, this would certainly create new jobs and help to modernize the Southern Water Tribe. They suffered but survived a hundred year war, it would be great for us to help the nation that was such a key player in defeating that tyrant Ozai," spoke Ozai

"But what about the Republic City? It would be very hard to manage both branches," spoke Yasuko.

"Don't worry, I have a plan for this," spoke Hiroshi as he approached his wife, and the two kissed.

"Alright, lets finish this," spoke Hiroshi, as the two adults continued to pack their bags.

Next day a Satomobile pulled up at the gates. "Mr and Mrs. Sato, this way," spoke the driver, as he opened the door to the Satomobile. Before the adults could enter it, Asami quickly ran and climbed quickly in the Satomobile.

"Come here you little miss cheeky," spoke Hiroshi as he climbed inside, and tickled his daughter, who laughed. Yasuko smiled, as she entered the car.

The driver drove the Satomobile towards the harbor. As the Satomobile drove, Asami looked through the window at the surroundings. The young girl did not see the city often; she only saw the city's most expensive streets, since her school was located close to the Sato mansion. The current road, however, went straight through the middle of the city.

"Look, Mamma, look! There is a giant statute over there!" spoke young Asami as she pointed her tiny finger at the large statute.

"That's Avatar Aang, the former Avatar. He, as well as his loyal friends, created the Republic City. The Team Avatar defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the horrible hundred year war," spoke Yasuko as Asami continued to look through the window,

"What happened to the Avatar?" asked Asami as she looked at her mother.

"Avatar Aang passed away about five years ago. Nobody has heard of a new Avatar. Since Aang was an Air bender, the new Avatar would be a Water Bender," spoke Yasuko as the Satomobile finished its trip and entered the harbor.

"I wish to meet the new Avatar! I hope we will become friends," spoke Asami dreamily as Hiroshi laughed.

"I am sure you will. Come, we have a long trip to the Southern Water Tribe ahead of us," spoke Hiroshi, as the Sato family stepped in the harbor, and soon climbed on board of the ship heading to their destination.

As the ship was leaving the city, Asami looked at the giant statue, and the city in general. The little girl put her hands on the side of the ship, and leaned forward. Unfortunately, she lost balance, and fell in the water.

"Asami!" cried Hiroshi as he and Yasuko ran to the place where Asami fell into the water.

"Mama, papa, help!" cried little girl as she tried to stay afloat. Suddenly, a man jumped in the water, and grabbed Asami, before propelling the two of them with a water tornado back onto the ship.

"Mom, Dad, I am so sorry," spoke Asami

"It's alright, but next time promise to be more careful," spoke Yasuko as Asami nodded and hugged her mother.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, she means a world to me," spoke Hiroshi as he shook hands with the man who saved his daughter.

"I did what I felt was right. I am a Water Bender, and I knew I could save her, so I did," replied the Water Bender.

'Thank you. My name is Hiroshi Sato. If you ever need anything, just ask," spoke Hiroshi.

"Noatak," spoke the man as he left the family.

"Lets eat some food," suggested Yasuko as Hiroshi nodded.

While the ship traveled to the Southern Water Tribe, a man sat in a palace, looking at a group of Chiefs.

"Tonraq, thank you for coming here so quickly," spoke one of the chiefs.

"Yes, we would like to speak with you about an important matter," spoke another chief.

"How can I help?" asked Tonraq.

"We received a message from the Future Industries that they plan to open a new branch in the Southern Water Tribe. We decided to appoint you as the Council's representative to this company," spoke a third chief.

"It would be my honor," spoke Tonraq as he left the building.

"Long day, huh?" spoke an elder man.

"Hello Chief Sokka," spoke Tonraq

"I am not a chief anymore. I came to congratulate you for having your daughter as the Avatar. I heard my mother will personally train her in Water Bending," spoke Sokka.

"She will. Katara is the greatest Water Bender in the world, and it is an honor for her to train my little baby Korra," smiled Tonraq.

A/N: I plan to have this story before the events of Book 1: Air. This will be sort of like Gotham show, although Korra already began her training as the Avatar. I plan to make time skip between arc 1 and 2. The main story will take place where Asami is 11 and Korra is 10; right now Asami is 6 and Korra is 5.


	2. Korra meets Asami

Chapter 2

A week has passed. The Sato family sat in their cabin, waiting for the arrival to their destination. "Dad, do you know when we should arrive?" asked little Asami

"Judging from my calculations, we should be arriving there tomorrow morning," replied Hiroshi as Asami smiled and continued reading his book.

"Hiroshi, what's wrong?" asked Yasuko as she looked at her husband.

"Yasuko, it's just, our trip already began pretty badly, and I am now worried," began the man but was interrupted by his wife.

"Well don't be. I heard that we would live in a village with powerful warriors, who could repel any threat. And don't worry about Asami, she is a smart little girl, and she knows not to wander alone in the icy deserts," spoke Yasuko as Hiroshi smiled.

The next morning, the three people exited the ship, and looked around. The entire landscape seemed foreign. "Hiroshi?" asked Yasuko

"Sorry, I am not sure who are supposed to meet," spoke Hiroshi as a tall man approached the family. The man had broad shoulders, long hair, and wore a blue outfit.

"Greetings, my name is Tonraq. The Council decided to appoint me as their representative," spoke the man

"My name is Hiroshi Sato, this is my wife Yasuko, and our little daughter Asami," spoke Hiroshi as he introduced his family.

"I have a daughter as well," spoke Tonraq as he showed the scooter to the family. The ice scooter had a large side compartment, where the family of three sat rather comfortably.

Tonraq sat at the driver seat and drove the scooter. "I have never seen so much snow!" spoke amused Asami

Tonraq chuckled, "Wait till I give the three of you the tour of the Southern Pole. The coastal area is actually quite warm," smiled Tonraq, as he continued to drive the vehicle.

"So where will we create a factory?" asked Hiroshi as Yasuko lightly hit his arm, "What?"

"We just arrived to such fascinating land, and you already think about work?" asked Yasuko

"That's the reason we came here in the first place," quickly replied Hiroshi

"Don't worry," interjected Tonraq, "I planned to speak with the two of you tonight after dinner. But I agree with your wife Mister Sato, I strongly recommend to check out the local geography. I personally recommend for you to try seal hunting,

"Call me Hiroshi. After all, it seems we will be closely working together," spoke Hiroshi

"I will, and don't hesitate to call me Tonraq, as while I am the Council's Representative, I am just a simple man, trying to help others when they need it," replied Tonraq

"Thank you. I have a personal question. Our Asami is quite a smart girl, and she just started school. Do you have any great engineering schools?" asked Yasuko

"I am afraid we don't. We don't have formal schooling system here in the Southern Water Tribe. Don't worry, however, since many bright students become apprentices. I know a person friend of mine who is a scientist genius as well, and I am positive he will find time to teach Asami new skills," spoke Tonraq as Hiroshi nodded.

"That's good to hear. Since my wife and I will be working a lot, we wont have much time to teach our daughter in the basics. I do hope, however, that she would later join the family business, when she is old enough," spoke Hiroshi as the vehicle stopped at a house.

Compared to the Sato Mansion, the house was tiny, but most of the houses, even in the Republic City, would seem tiny compared to the estate. Even the elites had their properties at most half the size of the Sato Estate. Tonraq's house was a two store high house that was quite large.

"Alright, please follow me," spoke Tonraq after he helped his guests exit the vehicle. The three Satos stepped on the solid ground. It felt very different, since while the South Pole had a solid ground, it was covered with snow, while only rocks and dirt lay on the streets of the Republic City.

The large man led them into his house, and opened the door.

"Welcome to our home," spoke a woman dressed in similar clothing to Tonraq's outfit. She was, however, shorter than their guide.

"This is my wife Senna. Senna, these three people are Hiroshi and Yasuko Sato, and this is their young daughter Asami," spoke Hiroshi

"Come in, I already prepared some delicious dinner," spoke the woman as she looked at her guests.

Senna led the Sato family in the kitchen, where the five people sat at a relatively large table. "We have not found the place for you to stay as of yet, and as your guide and Council's representative, I recommend for you to stay at my house. I have a spare bedroom, where you two could live temporarily, while we search for better accommodations,"

"That's very generous of you, Tonraq," spoke Hiroshi

"Nonsense. In the Southern Water Tribe, we all look for each other, and help others when needed," spoke Tonraq as Senna placed some entrees on the table. Hiroshi and Yasuko saw some kind of soup, and two large cooked birds.

"If I may, where is your daughter? I remember that Tonraq told us that you have a daughter," asked Yasuko as Tonraq looked at his Senna, who grinned.

"I am sure you will meet her later tonight after her practice," spoke Senna.

The five people were eating the dinner. Suddenly they heard some noise. Two men, wearing white and blue clothing ran into the house. A young girl, around Asami's age, was chasing them.

"Get back here! You are pathetic! I want Katara! I am already a better bender than you are!" screamed the little girl as she sent a rather large rock at one man, before shooting fire at another.

"Avatar Korra, please,"

"That's right, I am the Avatar, and you got to deal with it," spoke the little five years old, as she noticed her parents, and guests in her house.

"Sorry dad," spoke Korra

"That's alright sweetie," spoke Tonraq as he noticed that the two members of the White Lotus promptly disappeared.

"You are the Avatar," spoke Hiroshi Sato

"I am," smiled Korra proudly as she then noticed a fifth person at the table.

"Wow, you are so pretty," spoke Korra as Asami smiled. Korra then ran to the table, and began devouring her dinner portion.

A/N: Next Chapter, Korra and Asami explore the village. Chapter 4: Naga.


	3. Lessons

Chapter 3

Asami woke up. The young six years old girl remembered her first day in the Southern Water Tribe. A large man named Tonraq led her family to his house, where she met the Avatar during dinner.

Asami opened her eyes and saw that her new roommate was still sleeping. "Korra?" asked Asami as the young girl approached her roommate.

"Go away Sami, I want to sleep. Mornings are evil," replied Korra as she turned on her other side, and fell asleep.

Asami lightly shook her head and traveled downstairs. "Hello Asami, how was your first night here?" asked Senna, who was busy cooking something.

"It's cold," spoke Asami

"Cold? Don't worry; I will give you more warm blankets. My Korra never needed much, since she can fire bend and keep herself warm," spoke Senna as she gave a bowl of soup to Asami

"Thank you, what is this dish?" asked Asami politely

"This is sea prunes, I hope you like it," spoke Senna as Asami lifted a spoon and used it to put some soup in her mouth. As soon as she put the soup in her mouth, Asami knew she could not swallow it. She waited, and when she noticed that Senna was not looking, she quickly spat the soup in the bowl before disappearing from the kitchen.

"Asami?" asked Senna as she looked back at Asami's seat, only to find it empty.

Asami walked back to her room, where she grabbed her cloths. She noticed that Korra was staring at her.

"I am sorry I woke you up," spoke Asami as she looked at Korra

"You better be, little miss prissy. I wanted to sleep, and you made so much noise," spoke Korra as she sat in her bed, glaring at Asami.

"Prissy?" asked Asami

"Yup. Prissy girl. You act so proper, and elegant but you are likely some shallow rich city girl. Now, excuse me, since I cannot fall asleep anymore, I will eat some sea prunes and begin my morning exercises before meeting Katara," spoke Korra as she stood on the floor, before throwing her blankets at Asami.

"Prissy," repeated Asami quietly as she sat on her bed, quietly crying. She wanted to be friends with her new roommate, who was the Avatar. She really did, but the Avatar, no Korra, did not want to be her friend. She noticed that Asami looked pretty, but now Asami realized that Korra thought of her as a shallow pretty city girl, nothing more.

Asami sighed. She knew that she would unlikely meet other people of her age in the next few years, especially since Korra's house stood alone, apart from other houses.

Asami grabbed her mechanics book that her father gave her, and lay in bed. She refused to show Korra that the Avatar's comments hurt her, but deep down Asami knew that Korra really did hurt the girl.

"Korra! Katara is here," Senna shouted, and Korra ran to the door, where she saw her Water Bending Master.

"It's good to see you here, Korra," spoke Katara

"Katara, Katara, what will you teach me today? Will we practice some difficult moves?" asked Korra in excitement.

"Actually, I wanted to see your progress. I would like to see how you perform the movements yourself at first, and then we will proceed with new forms," spoke Katara as Korra nodded.

"Splendid. Senna, I heard that you have guests," spoke Katara

"Yes, but Hiroshi and Yasuko left already to speak with Tonraq about their future plans on opening the new branch. Their daughter Asami, however, is still here," spoke Senna

"Asami, would you like to join us?" Katara called from downstairs. The six years old girl heard the old woman's voice and debated in her mind briefly whether she should see Korra. The Avatar did not seem to like her.

The young non-bender decided that even though Korra was not really friendly to her, Asami's curious mind still wanted to see some bending. "One minute," spoke Asami as she put extra clothing on herself, and stood up, before leaving the room.

"You must be young Asami. My name is Katara, and I am Korra's Water Bending teacher," spoke Katara as she introduced herself.

"Asami Sato," spoke Asami as she joined the two Water Benders.

As Korra practiced her skills, Asami observed the Avatar's technique. "Be more graceful Korra, Water Bending is not about power, but on knowing how to use your strength to keep you defensive, and then needed, to go on the offensive," spoke Katara as Korra continued to practice her forms.

Asami knew some Water Benders at her school, but she was amazed at the techniques Korra was already using. The Avatar moved the water effortlessly, changing it from water to ice and back to water a few times.

"Good. Now I would like to show you a new form that I taught Aang once," spoke Katara as she bent the water, and created eight water arms.

"Octopus Katara," giggled Korra

"Yes, this form is called the Octopus Water Bending Form," spoke Katara as Korra tried to imitate her teacher. After half an hour of practice, Korra succeeded.

"Well done Korra. I think you should take a break," spoke Katara. The five years old girl decided to jump in a nearby pile of snow; she then began rolling in the snow.

While Korra was practicing her form, Asami observed the lesson. An old man approached the young non-bender. "Are you Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi and Yasuko Sato?" asked the man

Asami nodded. "My name is Sokka. Tonraq asked me to teach you the basics of engineering, since your parents are very busy," spoke Sokka

"Sokka? Are you Katara's brother?" asked Asami with curiosity

"So you know about our former little Gaang? Yes, I was a member of the former Team Avatar," spoke Sokka

"How did you manage to fight so many people while being a non-bender?" asked Asami

"You are a very curious little child," smiled Sokka as Asami tried to hide her face behind her arms in embarrassment, "You don't need to be a bender to be successful in life. You can always learn how to be a powerful fighter, even without bending. Never think that just because you are not a bender, you are inferior,"

Asami smiled and hugged the man. "Come on, let's review some basics of engineering, although lets do it after I eat some food. I know that Senna can make some very delicious sea prunes," spoke Sokka dreamily, as Asami's eyes widened. She definitely did not want to eat that stuff again. She mentally told herself that she should ask for some other dish.

After Korra's little break, Katara resumed the lesson. Meanwhile, Sokka began teaching mechanics and engineering concepts to Asami at the dinner table.

A/N: I thought that Korra would not become friends with Asami very quickly. I want to slowly develop their friendship. In this chapter, Katara taught Korra Water Bending, while Sokka began teaching Asami engineering. Next Chapter: Naga, guess what will happen?


	4. Naga

Chapter 4

A few days passed. Korra and Asami continued their studies. While both girls studied intensively their respective fields, the two almost did not interact. Korra ignored her roommate, while Asami still wanted to befriend the Avatar but was unable to do so.

While Korra improved in her Water Bending training, Asami learned a lot of new things in mechanics and basic engineering from Sokka, who also shared a few of his stories. Asami particularly liked the former Team Avatar's first trip story to the Kyoshi Island.

One day, after a long practice, both girls met each other at the dinner table. "Korra?" spoke Asami but the Avatar ignored her.

Senna noticed that Asami tried to befriend her daughter, but Korra was still stubborn. "Korra, why don't you show the South Pole to Asami? You could practice penguin sledding, I know just how much you like it," spoke Senna

"Fine. Come, Miss Prissy, I will show you how real warriors play," spoke Korra as Asami looked at her and paused.

Asami assessed the situation and nodded. While she knew that snow and ice environment was a natural environment for her, she thought this play date could strengthen their almost nonexistent friendship.

"Let's go," spoke Korra in a bossy way, leading her roommate outside the village, where Korra reasoned she would show the icy desert.

The two girls walked in the snow before finding a small creek, where they found numerous otter penguins. "What are these?" asked Asami

"Oh, these are Otter Penguins. Are you afraid?" grinned Korra as Asami shook her head. While she expected Korra to try to scare her, these animals actually looked cute. They had four wings, and walked awkwardly on the snow.

"What is Penguin Sledding exactly?" asked Asami

"Penguin sledding is where you grab one and ride on it from a hill to a flatter surface," spoke Korra

"How do I get one?"

"Here, catch," spoke Korra as she took a small fish from her pocket and threw at Asami. The Otter Penguins instantly flocked toward the older girl.

"Help," spoke Asami as the creatures annoyed her

"They just want that fish," grinned Korra as Asami gave the fish to one of the Otter Penguins, who lay on its stomach.

"You are not so prissy after all," smiled Korra mischievously, as she quickly showed another fish, and grabbed her own penguin.

Asami looked at Korra and like the Avatar sat on her penguin. "Last one will clean the room," shouted Korra as she began descending down the hill.

Asami glared at Korra. No, Korra won't beat her. Not this time. Asami sat on the penguin and also began the descent.

The two penguins and their riders raced down the hill. "You won't beat me," screamed the five years old Avatar as she guided her penguin.

Asami had other ideas. While Korra had experience in this activity, Asami lived in the Republic City for the first six years of her life. She has seen her father build many Satomobiles, while her mother tested them personally. As such, while she still did not know how to actually drive, Asami had a lot of experience with seeing how others drove their Satomobiles.

And Asami remembered all the times she had seen her mother test the newer Satomobile models, and used that knowledge to maneuver the penguin in the snow.

"Wow, you are actually good," spoke Korra as Asami blushed. This was the first time Korra had made a compliment towards her since her first night at Korra's house.

The two girls continued their race. Korra quickly overcame her shock of Asami's piloting capabilities, and began to steer her penguin more confidentially. Asami at first stayed behind, but soon began to catch up.

While the two raced down the hill, their competitive game left them unaware of a large snow pile in front of them. As the two penguins sled down the hill, they crashed into the snow pile. The girls fell from the penguins, while penguins made annoyed sounds and quickly left.

"Oh no, we have been lost," spoke Asami

"Relax, I am a Fire Bender, remember?" spoke Korra

"You, yes. I am a non bender," spoke Asami

"If you sit next to me, I could share my body heat," spoke Korra as Asami looked at her, and then moved closer.

As they sat by the snow pile, Korra put an arm around Asami. "You know, I pegged you wrong. I am sorry, I though you were some prissy beautiful city girl, but I saw that you actually have guts. I like that," spoke Korra

Asami smiled. "Friends?" asked the Non Bender, as she extended her hand to Korra

"Friends," spoke Korra as the two shook hands.

The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes. "So, how is it being the Avatar? You have a lot of responsibilities, don't you?" spoke Asami

"Yup. But don't worry, I am the Avatar, and I know what is good or bad. If people disagree, it's too bad. I am the Avatar, and they have to deal with it," spoke Korra as Asami shook her head.

The two friends sat on the snow. "So, tell me about your life. I have never been in a city, what's it like?" asked Korra

"Busy. Republic City has a lot of people. But I don't know much about it, since I never really exited my house except for school," spoke Asami

"Yes, that seems too bad. But you are now in the Southern Water Tribe, and you can enjoy your stay here. We have best food in the world," spoke Korra as Asami smiled.

As the two girls sat, they heard a howl. "What was that?' asked Asami

"That's probably a polar bear dog. They are large creatures that live in the wilderness. Noone ever tamed one," spoke Korra.

The noise did not disappear; it only became more desperate. "Let's check it out, I think this polar bear dog is in trouble," spoke Korra as Asami stared at her new friend.

"But, but," spoke Asami

"Don't say you are afraid? Don't worry; polar bear dogs are not really vicious. They are just suspicious of humans, and if you don't scare it, they won't attack.

Asami nodded, and the two girls walked to the place where the noise generated. As they approached, they saw that a large polar bear dog lay still on the snow. The large beast was not moving. Next to the large animal laid a small polar bear dog.

"Oh poor baby," spoke Korra as she ran towards the baby polar dog and tried to hug it, but the little creature showed its teeth.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you," spoke Korra as she looked at the little polar bear dog and then at the large one.

"There is a large puncture mark on its chest, but the would is not bleeding," spoke Asami as she questioned just who could even hurt such a large animal with such a technique.

"Awooo," howled the little polar bear dog, as Korra approached her and extended her hand. The little creature, which really was already the size of a North Pole wolf, crawled backwards.

"Trust me, I won't hurt you," spoke Korra as she looked at the polar bear dog, who looked back at Korra. The baby polar bear dog then licked Korra's face; the girl laughed.

"Come here. I will call you Naga," spoke Korra as she hugged Naga. Asami looked at her new friend in surprise, she did not expect Korra to be affectionate.

When Korra and Asami returned, the four adults did not expect to see that not only Korra and Asami walked together closely, laughing, but also that there was a small polar bear dog following them.

"Is that a polar bear dog?" asked Yasuko in shock, "but no one has ever tamed one,"

"That's my little girl," smiled Tonraq as the girls approached their parents.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Naga," spoke Korra as the little polar bear dog looked at the four adults, and then jumped at them, before beginning to lick their faces.

A/N: I decided to first explore the beginning of Korrasami friendship, before they meeting with Naga. So, Korra and Asami are friends, but it is still a long time before they would become best friends, yet alone enter in a relationship. They are still very little.

Any ideas who killed the large polar bear dog? It is not an OC character.


	5. SWT Future Industries Branch

Chapter 5

That night the two young girls sat on their beds in the bedroom. They talked more about their experiences. The adults were happy to see that the two children were finally friends.

Next morning, when the two kids travelled downstairs to eat breakfast, they saw that their parents were already there.

"Asami," spoke Hiroshi, "Yasuko, Tonraq, and I discussed the future branch of our company in the last couple of days. I would like you to attend its opening today,"

Asami smiled, "I want Korra to come too," spoke Asami as Hiroshi smiled

"Sure, sweetie," spoke Hiroshi as the two girls began eating their meal. Asami still felt uneasy about looking at the sea prunes, and decided to take something else instead.

"I think our daughters will be best of friends," spoke Tonraq proudly to his business partner, as he looked at Hiroshi Sato

"Agree. It warms my heart to see someone who actually sees Asami for who she is, and not just for my daughter," spoke Hiroshi as Tonraq nodded.

After the breakfast, two families climbed on two different snow speeders. Tonraq, as usual, took the driver's seat, and Senna sitting behind to him. Having learned how to drive these monsters, Yasuko took the driver seat of the other snow speeder, with her husband sitting behind her. Korra and Asami sat with their parents.

As the two families drove over the icy landscape, Tonraq spoke "I did not that you could drive a snow speeder,"

"I always felt at ease while driving. I guess I am natural at it," spoke Yasuko

"She is. Yasuko always insists to test drive my new inventions," smiled Hiroshi.

The two families drove for an hour before finally arriving on the scene. "Wow, this thing is so big," spoke Korra as she saw a huge new factory. The building dwarfed all the other ones in the vicinity, although truth be told, the small town was scarcely populated.

"I remember how this was only a small fishermen village back when I was a kid," spoke Senna

"Well now it will become a major port city," spoke Hiroshi as the two vehicles stopped.

The small town had many people walking around, all working on different things. As the four adults looked at the new factory, Korra lightly hit Asami in the arm.

"Have you seen such large buildings before?" asked curious Avatar. Asami smiled.

"You should have seen my home," spoke the heiress as Korra raised her eyebrow, "but yes, there are plenty of buildings in city that are even bigger," spoke Asami as their parents called them.

The two friends followed the adults, as the group of six people entered the large factory. "I think we need to discuss some last issues before finally opening the factory," spoke Tonraq

"I agree," spoke Hiroshi as the group journeyed into the office. The office had a large window that had a clear view of the surrounding area, especially of the harbor. A table stood by the window. Unlike the rest of the building, which was painted in blue colors, the office was a mixture of shades of red and green, mostly red.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Yasuko as the four adults sat on the chairs, while Asami went to explore the office, grabbing Korra's arm.

"We have a small problem of management. Obviously the people here could make all the products, but it would be a while before we could find a person capable to oversee the production," spoke Hiroshi

"I thought you wanted to manage this branch by yourself," spoke Tonraq

"I thought so too, but I realize that I cannot neglect my main factory," spoke Hiroshi

"I can do it," spoke Yasuko

"Yasuko?" asked Hiroshi

"I know that it would be hard, but I am familiar with your inventions, and I could make sure everything runs smoothly," spoke Yasuko Sato

"But honey, I would not see you for a long time," spoke Hiroshi as he looked at his wife.

"I know but we have to make some sacrifices. Don't worry, I will help train others, and eventually I will return to our city," smiled Yasuko as Hiroshi smiled.

"I recommend for Sokka to help you around. He will teach our daughter mechanics and engineering, and when Asami is free, Sokka could help you with the technical aspects," suggested Hiroshi as Yasuko nodded.

"And I will check upon your work once a week to make sure there are no problems with your business," spoke Tonraq as the Satos nodded.

As the adults were talking, Korra melted some ice, and looked at Asami. "Check this, I am a scary octopus," spoke Korra as she formed water arms and began advancing.

"Help," spoke Asami as she played along, and fell on the floor, only for Korra to catch her. The two then laughed.

Later, the two families stood before a crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to officially open a new branch of Future Industries," spoke Hiroshi Sato

As the doors opened, and the public entered the main hall, Korra and Asami left their parents. "Eww, so many people," spoke Korra as she made a silly face.

"Korra, you are the Avatar," spoke Asami

"Right, I am the Avatar, and you got to deal with it," spoke little Korra proudly

"I think you would attend more of these parties because you are the Avatar," spoke Asami

"Aww," spoke Korra

As the two young girls exited the building, they bumped into a man who was around twenty years of age. He wore a lot of blue clothing. "Hey there," spoke the man as he noticed Korra and Asami

"You hit me," spoke Korra as she formed an ice spike and prepared to throw it at him.

"I did not see you. Sorry about that. You know what? Take Mrs. Beaks, I can see you being very bored," spoke the man as he spotted another person.

"Chief Sokka," spoke Varrick as he ran towards the old inventor. While Varrick and Sokka talked, Korra sat at the front of the ostrich horse, while Asami grabbed Korra's waist.

"Wooho," screamed Korra from joy.

A/N: I thought it would be interesting to add Varrick into the picture. He is around twenty here, and Sokka is his teacher, although at this point Varrick is beginning to form his financial empire. I also have fun playing with Yasuko's character cause there are endless possibilities on how to develop her.


	6. Noatak

Chapter 6

"Dad, I am so bored," said Korra as she lay on her bed. The young Avatar just finished her practice, and really wanted to do something, but she had no idea what to do.

"Go play with Asami," said Tonraq as he heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"Hello, have you asked for help for your fishing trip? May I join your party?" asked the man in his early thirties. He was of Water Tribe descent, although Tonraq had never seen him.

"Thanks, we will be leaving shortly. My name is Tonraq," said Korra's father

"Noatak. I arrived here recently. I was born in the Northern Water Tribe, but I left home after I had disagreements with my father," said Noatak.

"I am sorry to hear that. I hope you will find the Southern Water Tribe welcoming. I will see you shortly," said Tonraq as the newcomer left.

"Dad," said Korra

"What do you want, sweetie?" asked Tonraq.

"I want to come with you, I want to help," said Korra

"What about Asami?" asked Tonraq

"Sami is studying with Uncle Sokka," said Korra as Tonraq sighed.

"Fine, you can come, but you must behave, and you must do everything I tell you to do. Fishing can be dangerous, and there are a lot of dangerous predators in the cold icy waters," warned her Tonraq

"I will be a good Avatar, I just want to come," said Korra as she made puppy eyes.

"Fine. Go and find something warm to wear. I will pick you up soon," said Tonraq

Ten minutes later, the father and daughter exited the house. "Is that your daughter?" asked Noatak when Tonraq approached him.

"Yes. Korra, say hello," said Tonraq as Korra greeted him.

"I am a Water Bender. I am the Avatar," said the girl as she bent water, then earth and fire. Noatak smiled.

"I see you will be a great Avatar," said the man as the group approached a riverbank and took a canoe, sailing to catching some fish.

As they gathered food, Korra was amazed at how easy Noatak caught all the fish. It was as if they jumped at Noatak. After an hour of gathering the fish, the group decided to take a break. As they sat in the canoe, they talked.

"So what brings you to our land?" asked Tonraq

"Honestly, I am not sure, I am just a traveller, I guess. After I left my hometown, I wasn't sure where I would go, so I traveled across the world, meeting many different people and learning about various cultures. On one of those trips I even stumbled upon a lost island where dragons actually survived.

"Dragons! Daddy, can we go there!" said Korra

Tonraq chucked. "We might, but you are still young Korra. You need to master the elements to become the fully realized Avatar," said Tonraq

"Korra," said Noatak, "you will face a lot of challenges ahead of you. While benders like us are good, there are some people who use their bending for evil. They oppress others, and try to get what they want, no matter the cost. I sense that a brutal conflict between the benders and non benders will emerge in the future, and as the Avatar you will need to solve it,"

"Benders are nice," said Korra as she stated at Noatak.

"Not all. Have you heard about Fire Lord Ozai? He fought the other nations, trying to conquer them. Only after his son Zuko became the Fire Lord, the world entered peace. Your predecessor, Avatar Aang and his friend Fire Lord Zuko worked hard to achieve peace after a hundred year war," said Noatak.

"Ozai was evil, but there are few evil benders," said Korra

Noatak shook his head. "One day you will learn, Avatar Korra, that life is more complex than that," said Noatak.

"And what do you propose?" asked Tonraq

"I don't know; I am just a Water Bender who believes in equality. I think people should be treated the same, whether they are benders or not," said Noatak

"I agree with that," said Tonraq as Korra used her water bending to try getting some food. She crawled towards the canoe's edge and moved her arms, bending the nearby water. She lifted the water bubble with a fish, and moved her arms, trying to put the fish on the boat.

The bubble popped, and the fish dropped in the water. "Aww," said Korra as Tonraq laughed.

"You just need practice, Korra. Be patient, you wont become a Master in a day," said Tonraq as he hugged his baby girl.

"I think we shall resume our job," said Noatak.

"I agree," said Tonraq as the two men began fishing once more. The group returned back to the village a few hours later. As Tonraq exited the boat, Noatak looked at Korra.

"If you ever need to ask me about any of my adventures, feel free to come to my house. I visited many places, and gained a lot of knowledge, that I think the Avatar such as yourself would find very useful. For instance, do you know that there is a large swamp that extends for many miles? Spirit energy is strong there, and when you get older, you should visit the tree at the center of the swamp, and meditate," said Noatak

"Thank you, thank you," said Korra as she ran away.

"You were wrong father," thought Noatak, "And I will prove you wrong. If nothing else, I will help mentor the young Avatar and help to show her everything wrong with the world. I will help her deal with evil benders like you, who don't even care about their own children,"

Noatak helped his new friend Tonraq carry the fish to the village.

"Korra," said Asami as she saw her best friend, "I learned so much today. I missed you,"

"Sami, I went fishing with my dad and Noatak," said Korra as she then told Asami about her travels that day.

"Nice. This Noatak is a wise man; he knows that some people are just bad. Korra, there are many bad people, benders or not. Don't worry, I will always help you in your Avatar duties," said Asami as the two girls hugged and giggled.

"Come, want to show you something," said Asami. When the two arrived, Korra saw a small snowman, no, snow girl ice figure that strongly resembled Korra. The statute even had blue outfits that Korra occasionally wore.

Korra laughed and then jumped into the snow, forgetting about her talk with Noatak. The Avatar just wanted to have fun.

A/N: next chapter, Tenzin and family will arrive.


End file.
